The Mage and Her Knight
by ReshopHeda-SheDeservedBetter
Summary: Lucy runs away from home at age 11 on the anniversary of her mother Layla's death. She travels across the country to find the legendary guild called Fairy Tail, to become stronger and be able to make her mother proud. She doesn't expect the chaos of the guild when she joins but quickly becomes a part of the family. Erza x Lucy. May loosely follow arcs but probs not.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is going to be a multi chapter fic, so sorry for the crazy updates, I will try to put out one chapter a week, but I'm terrible at that kind of commitment. Well here goes nothing

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Prologue:**

No-one's PoV

"Sweetheart, would you come over here for a minute?" The young blonde girl ran over to her mother's bed and carefully pulled herself up. Her mother was very sick and the young girl was trying not to jostle the bed too much, making sure her mother stayed comfortable.  
"What is it, mommy?" The girl scooted closer to her mom. Her mom leaned over to grab something from the bedside table, something golden.  
"These are golden celestial keys," The older woman handed them to her daughter, passing the keys down to her daughter, already she could sense some magic power in the 10 year old. "I was once a celestial mage, and one day you will be to. The keys you have are Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn." Lucy, the young girl looked at the keys, hoping they would be good friends one day.  
"You were a mage? Why didn't you say something?" Lucy asked, studying the golden keys.  
"Because I wanted to wait till I was sure you were going to be a mage as well, besides your mom has done things she's not proud of." Her younger daughter embraced the older blonde woman, staying like that for a moment. Layla, the older mage was passing on her knowledge and keys to her daughter, giving Lucy the ability to protect herself.  
"Can I see meet one today?" Lucy jumped up and down a little, the keys jangling in her hand.  
"I don't really know but maybe, why don't I tell you how to summon them." Layla tried to push herself up but after a few attempts gave up and relaxed into the bed.  
"So first you want to choose the spirit you want to summon. Maybe summon Cancer first, he is nicer than the others" Layla showed Lucy which key was which, and finished explaining how to summon each spirit.  
"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer." Lucy chanted, just as her mother told her. The key glowed but flickered out before the gate could fully open. Lucy looked heartbroken but tried again anyway, looking more determined and it seemed to work as Cancer appeared in all his red glory.  
"Well hi there sweet thing." Cancer crouched down to the young mage, happy to be in her service.  
"Hi, I'm Lucy and you must be Cancer. Nice to meet you." Lucy held out her hand to Cancer, making sure to use her manners. Cancer chuckled as he shook Lucy's hand.  
"Why haven't you raised a cute one?" Cancer glanced over at Layla, knowing she would be in bad condition. "Okay, I have to go now, but we will figure everything else out later sweetie." Cancer dissolved in a flash of golden light. Lucy shrieked and jumped up and down a few timed before climbing back onto her mother's bed.  
"Mommy! Mommy I did it! I summoned Cancer!" Layla laughed and pulled her daughter in for a hug.  
"Good job Luce, you are very young to summon a golden key and I hope you stay strong and train. Then you will be able to protect yourself and what you hold dear."  
"Mommy, you sound sad, are you okay?" Lucy curled up in her mother's arms, tired from summoning Cancer.  
"I'm just tired sweetheart." Layla closed her eyes, and her daughter copied, falling asleep when the sun was still high in the sky. One of the house cleaners opened the door to check on them and found them soundly asleep in each other's arms, quietly closing the door behind him.

The next morning Lucy woke up and saw Layla still sleeping so she quietly removed herself from Layla's grip and made her way out of the mansion into a secluded area of the gardens. In the area she was in, there was a nice fountain in the middle of the garden. Lucy grabbed Aquarius's key and place the end of the key in the fountain.  
"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius." Lucy chanted as the golden key glowed brilliantly.  
"Hey brat, you interrupted my date." Aquarius sneered at the blonde mage. The sneer would become very familiar to Lucy over the years.  
"Hi, you must be Aquarius." Lucy held out her hand to Aquarius, but she merely scoffed at Lucy.  
"Kid, rule one of me being your spirit, never interrupt my dates."  
"Yes, ma'am, sorry." Lucy quickly apologized, annoyed that she had made a bad first impression.  
"I'm going back to Scorpio; don't call me for a week." Aquarius dissolved into golden sparkles with a final sneer. Lucy sat down with a sigh, relaxing in the garden for hours. Even though she was quite young, she could just sit and do nothing for hours on end. When Cancer suddenly appeared though she got worried, her mom had said that they almost never forced their own gates open and when they did, it was for good reason.  
"Hi Cancer, is something wrong?" Lucy quickly stood up at the sad look on Cancer's face.  
"Hi Luce, you need to go back to house now. It's important." After delivering the message Cancer disappeared and she starting running back to the house, worried about what could have happened. On the way back she collided with one of the kitchen staff, a red eyed George.  
"George, what's wrong? What happened?" Lucy asked, while hugging George.  
"It's your mother." George said simply, and that was enough for Lucy. She sprinted into the house heading straight for her mother's room, but seeing everyone crying and sad she guessed what happened. She burst through the doors and straight into Jude, who was leaving the room with tears streaming down his face. Lucy grabbed him into a hug only to have him push her off and continue walking, tears falling down her face she glanced over at the bed. Her mother was still and lifeless, someone was covering up her face but Lucy was sinking into the ground. At some point, someone pulled her up and led her into her room but Lucy didn't know who, didn't care. She no longer had a mother and that was all that mattered.

 **A/N:** So I haven't gone over this chapter properly yet, but I will either tomorrow or the day after. Any suggestions and criticism would be greatly appreciated so don't hold back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N:** So this is kind of still a bit of the prologue but after that it didn't seem right at the end of the actually prologue chapter so here it is. Sorry it has taken ages to come but lotsa stuffs going down at home and school about to start again, so probably lots more updates will be coming.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter One:** The Beginning

 **1 year time skip**

Lucy PoV

Tomorrow was mom's anniversary, one year had passed since she died and that day I decided to get out of here. Away from the father that had ruined the last year for me, and it was one day that I decided to run away. It was my 11th birthday and it was 8 months after mom died, I decided that Dad and I were going to go on a picnic. The kitchen staff helped me pack a basket and wished me luck. Father had been very distant since mom's death and had barely spoken to me, outside of the occasion time he would call me up to his office for business. I wandered down to his office saying hi whenever I passed someone, slowly getting more nervous the closer I got. What if dad didn't like me? Moreover, what if he only was nice to me when mom was alive? The list just kept on growing and growing until I reached his office door. I stood there for a moment, making sure I was sure that I wanted to do this. Slowly I knocked on the door, opening moments later.  
"Hi dad, how are you?" I carefully closed the door behind me. Dad was at his desk working away with papers scattered across the desk and even overflowing to the floor. Jude didn't even glance up, nor did he hear my voice. "Dad, dad?" Father glanced up, finally noticing me but I realised that it would have been better to stay silent. The glare that pierced me was like ice, cold, hard, and cruel.  
"What do you want?" Dad muttered, continuing with his paperwork.  
"W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a birthday picnic with me." I stuttered, holding up the basket. "It wouldn't take up to much time, if you're working hard."  
"No, go find someone else." Jude cruelly dismissed his daughter, ignoring the heartbroken look on her face.  
"O-okay, s-sorry." I quickly ran out of there, wondering if any of my spirits would stay with me. I let a few tears slip through but then steeled up, deciding simply to take the picnic to mother's grave. As I made my way to the quiet garden, I set up the small blanket and lay the food out. There was excessively too much for one 11 year old girl but I did my best and ate half before laying on the ground, full beyond belief. I chatted to mom the entire time about whatever came to mind. It was the most relaxing afternoon I had in a long time, but as they say all good thing must end.  
"Hey, mom I think I am going to leave this place soon." I started collecting my things, putting them all back into the basket. "I won't be able to see you anymore but I will find a new family, someone I can care for and vice versa" I finished packing the basket and muttered a goodbye to the memorial. As I made my way back to the mansion I was so caught up in my thoughts I ran into a wall. Stupid, but I was caught up in the thought of running away that I simply walked right into it.

Over the next month, I scoured the archives and eventually stumbled across guilds. The places where mages got together, took jobs, solo or on teams, and made great relationships. I knew as soon as I found out about them I wanted to join a guild but I still didn't know where the one I wanted to join is. It took another month to find the exact guild I wanted to join but I knew as soon as I saw it in the magazine I knew it was the guild for me. Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. As I flicked through that magazine, sorcerer's weekly, I hit the centrefold. A white haired girl with what could be referred to as strings, but bikini was the proper term. She was pretty but the image was too much for my younger years, slamming the magazine down with tomato cheeks. Over the next few years, I would come to adore the magazine but I didn't know that yet. It took me almost 2 months to organise everything but even though I was young and got easily distracted. I visited moms grave often while I was planning, giving her almost daily reports on how I am going, and I decided to leave on her anniversary. That way I would be changing that memory from a day that I lost my mother, to a day that I earned my freedom and never looked back. I managed to steal enough jewels to cover the general cost of travelling; I almost had enough money for food as well, but on the day, of course something was going to go wrong. I was planning on going down to mom's grave for an hour to eat lunch than grab my pack and money, making my way to the station and head out. Of course, this would be the first time since my birthday that dad decided to talk to me.  
"Lucy, you will be coming with me today." Dad barged into the kitchen, probably for the first time in his life, and grabbed my arm. I quickly jerked my arm free, easily as he probably didn't expect me to fight back.  
"No, I'm going to have lunch with mom, and you won't stop me." I quickly shoved the blanket on top of the small feast I had and tried to race out of there but dad grabbed my arm with considerably more force. Yanking my arm, I felt his grip tighten painfully. I let a whimper of pain slip out, unable to stop but dad just smirked.  
"Come on; wouldn't want to have to force you to come with me." Alarmed I stared at him, unable to believe that my own father had just threatened me. It was that moment that made everything clear for me, dad no longer cared and mother was gone. It was time to get somewhere happier, somewhere I could be happy again, and somewhere I would find family. I could see all the staff in the kitchen shocked at what he had said, and look at me with the worst look I had ever seen. A look that said, I'm sorry but I'm too help. I snarled at them furious they would let this monster called my father take me away like this.  
"Let. Me. Go." I accented each word with a strung pull of my arm, but father simply tightened his grip a little more, almost breaking my bone. I cried out in pain, but no-one came, not even to see what happened, stupid jerks, too afraid to help an 11 year old for Mavis's sake.  
"No, stop complaining." Da- no, that man is no longer my father, he sneered at me. I sneered at him, before giving my last and strongest pull to get my arm free. Jude however, felt me tensing my arm and gripped my arm that little bit firmer and snapped that bone cleanly. I shrieked loudly, agony ripping through me as I fell limp in his arms, tears falling, not willingly but they fell anyway. Suddenly a flash of gold and Aquarius appeared, stealing me from Jude's arms and – very carefully – holding me in her protection.  
"You stay away from her!" Aquarius glared at Jude, with a kind of hatred that was only given to the enemy. "She is not something for you to use when you want, she is an actual human being. And she is coming with me!" Aquarius disappeared with a flash of gold, with me in her arms. I shortly passed through the spirit world before appearing in my room, I must have passed out when Aquarius set my arm, because when I woke up, the sun had set and my arm was in a cast and splintered. It still hurt a little but that didn't stop me from getting up and quickly packing up a back. Even though it was dark and I had nowhere to go, it was my last chance to get out and be free, so, I ran. I grabbed my bag of jewels and I walked out the front door in the dead of night, to an unknown future. I ran till I was off the property and by that point I was rather winded, I had been running reasonably fast and it had still taken me over 10 minutes to get out. I slowed down after a while and after looking around, I was in the middle of the forest the separated our house from the town. Knowing it was always going to take at least another hour to get into town, I decided to find a nice tree and lay down for the night. I pulled out the small blanket I had managed to fit into my pack and lay it down, giving slight protecting from the rough ground. It took me a while to fall asleep, from the noises to the cold, and the fact that sometime in the night just before I actually fell asleep it hit me. Even if this didn't work out I wouldn't be able to go home, not unless I knew for sure that dad was different. I woke up to a jolt of pain shooting through me and realising I had just rolled into my broken arm, once the pain subsided a little bit I noticed that there were a couple guys surrounding me. I quickly sat up with a gasp, gathering my things in close to me, after a moment the faint light from the incoming dawn showed me that they had only been knocked out.

A faint rustle came from the bushes on my left, and not knowing what had happened to the unconscious men around me I jumped up, shoving my blanket into the bag and running into the road. I must have alerted whatever made the noise because it became louder very quickly. Naturally, I took off, sprinting as fast as I could down the road, only looking back when I couldn't hear anything at all. Suddenly, a flash of gold next to me and Cancer appeared.  
"Oh, was it just you?" I jumped a foot in the air, before realising who had appeared. "Sorry, I thought it was another of those guys."  
"Nope, and don't worry about them, I managed to knock them all out before they could hurt you." Cancer hugged me, before disappearing, having used up all the power he could to save me. Sighing in relief, I decided to continue on my way to the town as my stomach was telling me to eat. Over the next hour of walking I passed only one person through the majority of the journey. It was a very nice man who looked like he lived in the forest, but when he started muttering under his breath, words that sounded suspiciously like a spell. I took off running, keeping the pace until the man was out of sight and soon afterwards out of mind. My stomach was by that point grumbling and being a right pain, so it was of considerable relief when I wandered into the town and found a vender selling pie on the side of the road. I bought myself some pie and asked directions to the nearest train station, glad when it was only a few blocks away. The station was almost empty, and glancing at the clock I realised it was only 8 o'clock! Much too early for anyone to be out and about but glancing at the train schedule, the next to magnolia in a mere half hour. I wandered out of the station after buying my train ticket, looking for some more food and maybe even a drink. It was only around the corner that I found a man selling hotdogs and water. I sat down and ate the recently bought hotdog, watching people start to come slowly out of their houses.

Noticing a clock nearby, I saw that it 5 minutes till the train left.  
"Crap, can't miss this train." I muttered as I got up and ran to the station, jumping on the train moments before the doors shut and the train departed. I walked down the aisle looking for an empty carriage; luckily I found one almost halfway down the train. The 5-hour long journey passed in a blink after I lay down on my pack and fell asleep instantly. I woke about half an hour before the train pulled into the station and watched the landscape lowly become more and more populated the closer we got to the town. The houses on the outskirts of the town tended to be bigger and richer looking but as the train became closer to the station, the houses became apartment and looked more cosy and inviting. I noticed one particular apartment right on the river that looked absolutely lovely but very expensive. Maybe in a few years I would be able to afford something like that, I mused as the train pulled into the station. I stood up stretching, grabbing my pack and making my way off the train and out of the station, getting my first look at my new home. I decided to have a look around before finding the guild, and that was exactly what I did. I still had a couple jewels left so I bought my lunch from a nice looking café, and even a new journal so I could write the story that had been brewing in my mind. After an hour of wandering around I decided it was time to find the guild, and after asking a nice lady found out it was just around the corner.  
"Thanks ma'am, I hope I didn't trouble you too much."  
"It was no trouble, actually I want to walk you there as I have some time on my hands." The lady started walking in the direction she told me, nice and slowly so I could keep up easily.  
"Thanks you, you are too kind." I made sure that I was being polite, being raised rich had some advantages.  
"You're very polite, but you are all alone, why? Where are your parents?" I lowered my head before answering, trying to control my emotions.  
"Mommy died a year ago, and Daddy was hurting me so I ran away and I am going to join the guild Fairy Tail!" By the end, I was holding my head high and proud. The young woman looked pityingly at me, a look I didn't care for very much. "Don't look like that, I was going to leave home anyway but this just speed up the process a little."  
"Oh, no I'm proud of you for being so young, and understanding the situation you were in." She bent down and hugged me. "I'm Chrissy and if you ever need a hand, just give me a call yeah. I own a boutique café in the town called café latte." By this time we had reached the guild, and it was time for us to part. Suddenly it occurred to me that I probably shouldn't go around telling my story to anyone who asked. I hugged Chrissy and we said our goodbyes. Then I stood in front of the guild doors.  
"Well here it goes." I muttered as I pushed open the doors… to a table flying right at my head!


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

**A/N:** Alright, so this is turning out to be a long one prologue thing so this will (hopefully) be the last part of the prologue and will be time skip central but that will basically just get everything set up for the actual story well here goes. Sorry about the formatting issues in the last chapter, it will be better from now on, I swear! Oh and I almost forgot my chapter are going to hopefully be over 2 thousand words each starting from now. Hopefully.

 **Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own Fairy Tail. This is the last time I will say this.

 **Chapter 1.2:** The beginning – Part Two

Lucy PoV

I managed to jump to the side, watching as the table smashed a few feet out the door, startling a few passer-by's. They forgot about it and continued with their days after a moment though, this sort of thing happened around this area. There was the general vibe that this happened a lot, the tangle of arms and legs in a big brawl. Carefully, I made my way around the fight and sat down near two girls who were not much older than I was. One had white hair and was glaring like a demon at the scarlet haired girl. They were in a verbal beat down and it looked like it was about to get very physical. I did not want to get in the middle of them but the only other person who wasn't in the middle of the brawl was a young brunette who was slyly drinking from the abandoned mugs. Shaking my head at her I decided to introduce myself to the two beside me.  
"Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand politely but was met with two death glares, strong enough to make me shrivel and want to run. "Sorry, I'll go." I moved to walk away when a man jumped down from the upper levels of the guild. He was huge like a giant! The giant man yelled at the fighting bunch and they jumped apart, with all the boys of the guild suddenly appearing in place of the brawl.  
"Sorry, Gramps." A boy with pink hair grinned. "But someone had to teach ice princess here a lesson."  
"Flame brain here was eating everything and I wanted some food as well!"  
"Oi, stop it. I don't care why you were fighting just stop. Besides we have a visitor here and we should be polite." The giant man glowed then shrunk down to the smallest man I had ever seen, with no hair to top it off, but he looked friendly. Therefore, I decided to stay where I was, and see what the old man had to say today.  
"Hey, Lucy right?" The little big man looked at me, a grin making him look younger.  
"Yeah, are you the guild master?" He looked powerful and very old, which had to amount to something.  
"That's me; do you want something in the guild, young one?"  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could join the guild? I am a celestial mage." I showed my keys like they proved that.  
"Okay, little one but where are your parents? Oh and I'm Makarov but you can call me gramps or master."  
"Nice to meet you master." The master was suddenly holding a stamp and asked me where I want it, gesturing to the back of my hand. I told him the colour and then I was a member of the guild, permanent and happy in my new life. "My mother died and my father abused me so I ran away." The master simply nodded, like he knew it wouldn't be pretty, but he just patted me on the back and turned to the two fighting girls.  
"You two! You should know better than to ignore a young girl like that. Punishment, now." Master handed each of them a feather, and gestured to the upper level of the guild. Like true teenagers, they just groaned, before starting cleaning the upper level, sadly this quickly turned into a competition to see who could finish first. When they were cleaning the same floor. I just laughed, and they finished cleaning in a mere 10 minutes, both realising their mistake of the challenge which then lead to another argument over who cleaned cleaner. It was actually quite funny until the furniture was thrown; it was only then that master got involved.  
"Hey Lucy. Got anywhere to stay." Master called, he was giant and holding the two girls in his hands. They were looking sufficiently shamed but master looked gleeful almost.  
"No, but I figured-"  
"Nope, you will stay with one of these two until you find your own place." Master grinned as the two teens groaned, in perfect unison.  
"Master, you just want to punish them a bit don't you."  
"Yep, smart girl." The master looked at me lovingly, like one of his children. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"Nope, needed somewhere to stay and this solves my problem?" I grinned at master, deciding that I might just play the snobby rich girl for once. "Besides they need to be punished." I knew master understood that I was going to be painful for them because he let them go with a sadistically evil grin.  
"Don't worry, you both have to half the care okay."  
"Yes, master." They both mumbled, walking over to me.  
"Hi I'm Erza, this is Mira. We are sorry for being rude earlier." The scarlet mage spoke first.  
"Yea, sorry about that." The white haired mage, Mira. "We just get very competitive sometimes."  
" That's cool, and since we're on this note who am I staying with first. Oh and what fun will we have." I grinned. "I think that Mira should be the one I stay with first. I will stay with you for a few days then go to Erza's okay?" Both girl dutifully nodded, knowing I had suggested a good idea. Suddenly the young brown-haired girl threw a drunk arm around Erza's shoulder, leaning into the scarlet hair.  
"Hmm, nice hair. Hi newbie wassup." The drunk slurred into Erza's hair, obviously one very drunk teenager.  
"Come on Cana, you shouldn't have drunk as much as you did. They will definitely know this time." Mira scolded Cana, but it was in good nature. "Come on Lucy, let's go to my place and you can settle in." Mira grabbed my arm and lead me out, heading out of the guild and into the town. She made idle chatter along the way, about my favourite things and stuff like that but never into anything personal and I respected that. We made it too a dorm like building, big and very welcoming.  
"This is Fairy Hills, the girls dorm for Fairy Tail members. Not many girls live here at the moment but it is always changing." Mirajane grandly gestured to the dorm. "We have a bath, and in each room a bathroom. It's actually rather nice and we can do whatever we want."  
"Awesome, I want a bath. I haven't had one in days." I whined, being the girl that I was. Mira just laughed, and started moving towards the building, me faithfully in tow with my backpack. We wandered through the building until we reached a door number 23, and it opened to a nice living room. Nothing special with white walls, a couch, TV, and a mini fridge. In a different room, there was a small bed with a bedside table and a walk in wardrobe. In all the apartment was nice and comfortable, and I figured the bath would be larger and shared, and would probably be in the middle of the dorm somewhere.  
"Hey, Mira where am I sleeping?" I had seen only one bed the in apartment, and the couch wasn't very big.  
"Well, I figured we could juts sleep together in the bed, as long as that's okay with you."  
"Yeah, that's cool. Can we go bathe now?" I asked, dumping my stuff beside the bed, looking hopefully at Mira.  
"Course, kid I'll just grab the towels and we will head off." Mira made her way into the bathroom to grab the towels. Looking at the walls, I noticed the only pictures around were of a big guy and a little white haired girl. They were both excessively young to be parents and looked like siblings, besides I think I saw the big man in the brawl at the guild.  
"Hey these your siblings?" I asked gesturing to the photos, as Mira came out of the bathroom with two towels.  
"Yea, the guy is Elfman and Lisanna is the younger girl." Mira smiled fondly at the photo, a look of love crossing her face. Finally we made our way to the bath, which turned out I was correct; it was just a big room with showers on the side and a huge bath in the middle. We must have come during social bath time because there was a couple other girls already in the bath. A blunette, Cana, and Erza were happily chatting in the bath, mostly idle chatter by the sounds of it. I quickly stripped and quickly showered the grime off before jumping inot the scalding hot bath. The heat instantly relaxed me and I slumped into the water, little did I know that 3 pairs of eyes were following me, two friendly and one not so friendly.  
"Who are you?" The blunette asked, a suspicious look clouding her features.  
"This is Lucy, she will be staying here for a while. Lucy, this is Levy. She is the resident bookworm." Erza laughed as Levy shied away. I just grinned, glad that there was someone who could talk books with me.  
"That's awesome, I love books to!" I scooted closer to start chatting to her about them. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Erza and Mira were talking quietly in the corner. I wondered what they were talking about, but I decided to let it slip this time.  
"Lucy, Lucy." Levy brought me out of my musings, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hehe, you totally zoned out for a moment there."  
"Oh, sorry I didn't even realise." I blushed and moved to get out of the bath, having been relaxing for around half and hour and I was starting to get really tired. I grabbed my towel, and quickly dried off before putting on my clothes. Finally I made it to a long awaited bed, and simply flopped on the softest bed in history. Well that may be a slight exaggeration but it sure felt like that it was, Mira laughed as I sighed. She slipped into the bed beside me and muttered a goodnight, flicking the light switch, which was conveniently placed over the bed. The next we woke around 9 o'clock and headed down to the guild straight away, opening the doors to an almost empty guild. Cana was already trying to scab alcohol off unsuspecting guild members. I watched as Mira trotted over to the missions board, scanning with intent. After a few moments she saw the one she wanted and trotted back over to me, holding the mission out to me. Quickly scanning the sheet, I nodded in agreement at the simple mission of defeating 3 monsters. We decided to leave the next morning, but I didn't realise at the time that this mission would change everything.


End file.
